I Don't Love Him, Do I?
by Alexandrea-Delshay
Summary: Charlie is hiding something and Bill is determined to find out what. BillCharlie SLASH
1. Default Chapter

' What did I do to deserve this?' Charlie wondered as he tried, once again, to find a   
  
comfortable position in his seemingly too large bed. 'I didn't ask to fall for him. Damn it! I   
  
am not in love with him! I can't be! He's my brother for Merlin's sake! Even if he wasn't, there still   
  
wouldn't be a chance for us to be together. He'll never see me like that. I'm just going through   
  
some hormonal changes and taking it out on the most attractive person available. I don't love him.   
  
I don't.  
  
Charlie rolled over onto his back and looked through his skylight as his eyes started tearing   
  
up.   
  
"Why does it hurt so much if I don't love him?" The redhead threw the sheets off of himself   
  
and crept towards his door. "I give up." Slowly, Charlie tiptoed down the hall to his brother's room.  
  
' I can do this. I can do this.'  
  
Upon opening the door slightly, he looked into the room as his love turned his attention   
  
from his Potion's summer homework to the boy standing in his door.  
  
"Another nightmare?" he asked.  
  
"Kinda. Do you mind?"  
  
Charlie watched as the older boy ('No,' his mind supplied, 'young man') turned down the   
  
covers on his bed, slid in, and patted the spot next to him, a clear indicator for Charlie to join him.  
  
"Of course not. I've never turned you away before. I don't intend to start now and leave you   
  
to the mercy of those nightmares."  
  
Gratefully, the younger of the two climbed in and sighed in contentment as the other   
  
wrapped an arm around him.  
  
' Alright, I admit it. I love him.'  
  
"Goodnight, Charlie."  
  
"Goodnight...........Bill" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
Charlie started to pack his books away.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You're doing it now."  
  
"Bill, I just need to get these back to my trunk."  
  
"Talk to me, Charlie. You've never hidden anything from me before."  
  
The younger of the pair snorted. "That's what you think."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"  
  
"Not this, Bill. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Bill grabbed Charlie's arm as he tried to leave.  
  
"Try me."  
  
Charlie did try. He tried to form coherent thought or some form of speech that didn't involve moaning to get his brother to let go. He tried to gather his wits, but being held in place by Bill's arms between the wall and his love was having an effect on his body, which, in turn, had an effect on his brain.  
  
A strangled moan escaped from his throat as Bill leaned closer.  
  
Startled, Bill took a closer look at his hostage.  
  
Erratic pulse, hitched breathing, flushed skin, glazed eyes.  
  
'Sweet Merlin! He's aroused!'  
  
"Is this it, Charlie? You're into bondage and had to leave a....partner behind for the summer?"  
  
"William Weasley, you are quite possibly the densest person to walk the face of the planet."  
  
That being said, Charlie pulled Bill into a very passionate kiss.  
  
"Ch...Charlie..."  
  
"Shutup, Bill."  
  
As Charlie nibbled on his bottom lip, Bill's eyes slid shut and he hesitantly opened his mouth. Hesitation fled, however, when the other's tongue began exploring his mouth, often pausing to play with his own.  
  
Bill started to suck on the invading flesh and Charlie's hand had just reached under his shirt, tauntingly playing with the skin he found there, when a rather loud crash was heard.  
  
The two read heads flew apart as though they had been burnt, looking up the stairs for the source of their interruption.  
  
Charlie once again grabbed his things and quickly left the room, leaving his older brother to watch him leave, a trembling hand touching his lips, silently cursing the twins and their hobbies. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bill wondered around the back yard, absently tossing the occasional gnome over the fence. It had been two days since he had received the best kiss of his life, two days since his brother had kissed him.

Charlie had taken to avoiding him at all costs. If Bill walked into a room, Charlie was just leaving. Mealtime was the worst, though. He was so close, close enough to force Bill into remembering their little rendezvous. Yet the younger refused to talk to him, even went so far as to avoid looking at him. It broke Bill's heart, even if he wasn't quite sure why his brother was affecting him like this.

Bill finally got his chance, however. He spotted Charlie sitting under a willow tree a few feet away and quickly hurried over. Charlie looked up, seeing Bill heading towards him, and began to leave, only to be stopped as Bill wrapped muscular arms around his waist.

"We need to talk."

Charlie went limp in Bill's arms, giving up all hope of escaping.

"That's better. Now, I want to know what that little incident meant to you."

"Look, Bill, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just that I've been having some serious doubts about certain things lately and I was so frustrated. I just couldn't handle much more, and then you went and pressed me up against the wall and all I could think of was the heat and closeness. I didn't mean to do it, honest. I just did and…"

Bill cut Charlie's rambling off with a soft kiss.

"It meant nothing to you?" he asked.

"I…I," Charlie stuttered.

Bill slowly backed away, hurt clearly shining in his eyes.

"For a minute I thought…never mind. It doesn't matter, does it? It was all just one great big mistake. Right? Do you know how much I wanted you? How hard it was to control myself when you came to me after those nightmares? Merlin, Charlie! Did you know I want you? Was it all just one great big prank? Make fun of the poofter? Were the twins in on it too? That noise a signal that they took a picture?"

Charlie watched as Bill took off for the house at a run, stunned at the tears running down the other's face.

'What have I done?'


	4. Chapter 4

'It's for the best,' Charlie tried to convince himself. 'I'll be going back to Hogwarts in the fall and he's going to bloody Egypt. Things like that never work out.'

Charlie sighed and started up the stairs. A small noise caught his attention, however, and he paused outside Bill's room. All was quiet and he had nearly decided he was imagining things when the noise came again, a sniffle.

'He's crying?'

Charlie cautiously opened the door a bit wider and glanced in. Bill was lying face down on his bed, muffled sobs escaping from where his face was buried in a pillow. Something clenched in Charlie's chest and he briefly entertained the thought of joining Bill on the bed but dismissed it just as quickly as the thought had appeared.

Slowly closing the door behind him, Charlie turned and made his way down the hall towards his own room. Mere seconds later he flopped down onto his own bed and went over his list of reasons again.

'He's my brother. I'm going back to school in a few weeks. He's leaving for Egypt. He wants a family of his own. _I _want a family. We could never have our own kids for fear of some sort of deformation.'

A hesitant knock sounded at his door followed by a more confident voice.

"Charlie?"

"It's open, Kaden."

The door quickly opened and Bill's best friend stepped into the room.

"Do you know what's wrong with Bill?" The brunette quickly proved this to be a rhetorical question. "Let me tell you what's wrong with your dear brother. _You _have just ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. Do you know how long it took for me to convince him that it was ok for him to love you? That he wasn't some freak? He was scared to death when he realized he was gay. Do you have any idea what that was like? _Then_ imagine falling for your little brother! You just had to go and kiss him, didn't you? Just had to make him think there was a chance."

"Kaden…"

"No! My best friend is in his room right now crying! Crying! He didn't even cry when he fell out of a three story window and broke his leg in four places!"

"Kaden! Shut up!"

Silence stretched on for a minute as both boys tried to gather their composure.

"Kaden, believe me, I would gladly be with Bill but there are so many reasons not to be. It's not just that he's my brother. I got over that a year ago."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Other than the fact he's going to be in Egypt? Maybe the fact that I'll be in Hogwarts? I can't give him what he wants, Kaden. I can't be hundreds of miles away and still play the part of the loving boyfriend."

Kaden stood there for a moment before nodding and turning to leave. Just before he left, though, Charlie heard his whispered "Why not?" That question would be the one to haunt his dreams that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my goodness! I have 11 reviews! faints I never meant for this to go beyond the first chapter. You people just couldn't let it be, could you? laughs I've never had this many reviews for anything I've ever posted anywhere on the net. You people are wonderful!

Love ya! Andy

* * *

"Charlie, dear, are you alright? You look horrible."

"I'm fine, Mum. I just didn't get much sleep last night," Charlie managed between yawns.

"Would you mind waking Bill up? He'll be in bed afternoon if someone doesn't."

Charlie froze, his scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth, and stared at his mother as though she had grown an extra head. Sighing, he finally left the table and started up the stairs.

'Great. Just the thing I wanted to do,' Charlie thought sarcastically.

Charlie gently knocked on Bill's door before opening it just the barest of inches. He saw Kaden sleeping on Bill's bed, but the redhead was nowhere to be found. Opening the door a bit more, Charlie stepped into the room and shook Kaden awake.

"Kaden. Kaden, you prat, wake up!"

"Wha?"

"Where's Bill?"

"Shower."

Charlie watched, amused, as Kaden plopped back onto the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Charlie! Could you tell Bill to come down here? I have to show him something!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Great," Charlie murmured, "as if seeing him with his clothes on wasn't bad enough, now I have to drag him out of the shower."

Tiptoeing across the hall, Charlie quickly let himself inside the steam room that once served as a bathroom, knowing that Bill would never hear him knock over the sound of his singing.

'How can he stand this?'

"Bill? Mom wants you downstairs, pronto."

"Alright."

Charlie turned around, his face as red as his hair, as Bill stepped out of the shower,

'Not like I could see anything anyway with all this steam.'

As he was reaching for the doorknob, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a well-built chest.

"I won't give up, Char."

Charlie shuddered as Bill began to place small kisses along the side of his neck.

"Bill…"

"BILL WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Bill sighed and untangled himself from his brother, who promptly whimpered at the loss of warmth.

Bill smiled and kissed the crown of Charlie's head.

"I'll talk to _you_ later."

Charlie rushed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet mother of Marlin! This thing went from 11 reviews at the time I wrote chapter 5 to 44 right now. Wow. **_stares in amazement _**That's nearly as many as I have for Fake, and it has three times as many chapters! I love you guys :) I'm terribly sorry this is so short. I'll try to write some more later.

* * *

Charlie sighed and tossed another gnome over the fence. He shivered, sitting there under the kitchen window, once again reliving the 'bathroom incident' as he had taken to calling it. 

He could still feel Bill's lips as they traveled down his neck, how Bill had stood behind him, fresh out of the shower, and ran his hands over Charlie's chest.

Moments like these made Charlie wonder what would've happened if Mrs. Weasley hadn't interrupted them. Would Bill have kissed him? Would he slowly begin to rid Charlie of his clothes as well? Would they have made love in that cramped little room?

'Maybe I should thank Mom. That's not exactly the way I want to lose my virginity.'

It was a lie though, and Charlie knew it. He didn't care where they were as long as it was Bill he was with, as long as he could tangle his fingers in his brother's long hair and whisper his declarations of love while Bill did the same.

The night airstarted to remind Charlie why he liked so many covers on his bed. The chill began to seep into his very bones, but he refused to go inside. He knew what he would see if he did.

Kaden was back again.

Normally this wouldn't bother him, but to see Kaden and Bill curled up together on the redhead's bed reading was enough to make Charlie's blood boil. He tried to keep calm, really he did. After all, Kaden was the one trying to convince Bill to give a relationship with his younger brother a shot.

That was something else Charlie didn't understand. Why would Kaden support an incestual, homosexual relationship? Was he really that open-minded?

Hearing someone moving around in the kitchen, Charlie moved to leave when he heard a low moan. He carefully peeked through the window and gasped.

Kaden's uncle moved to grasp the boy more firmly, his mouth closed over his nephew's. Kaden's hands wandered over Michael's smooth muscles, mapping out an obviously familiar territory.

Charlie watched as they broke apart and made their way to the fireplace to floo home.

'Well...that explains that.'

'...Does Bill know about this?'


	7. Chapter 7

Whatevergirl----yeah. He's still a tad confuzabibbled. (my new word lol)

The-MagicalGlomping-She----You know, out of all the reviews I have gotten for this story I believe it's yours I look forward to most. They force me to think more, to try and become a better writer. Key word, try. lol Anyway, this chapter is for you. Enjoy!

Imakeeper----thanks! lol

* * *

"Umm…Bill?" 

Bill looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow as Charlie closed the door to his room behind him.

"Yeah, Char?"

"Do you know who Kaden is…dating?"

'Well, shit.' Bill thought.

Sighing, Bill patted the space beside him on the bed and watched as Charlie became visibly more nervous.

"I won't try anything," he grinned, "this time."

Charlie glared and carefully sat down beside him, his back ramrod straight.

"I take it you saw him and Michael?"

"Yeah."

"I told them to wait until they got home," Bill frowned. "You…you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Charlie shook his head. What Kaden and Michael were doing was none of his business or anyone else's. Hesitantly, Charlie moved to lie beside his brother. He had missed this, the comfort he got from just being next to Bill.

"Do they love each other?"

Bill smiled.

"More than anything."

They laid there in silence for a moment, both redheads beginning to feel drowsy. Charlie sat up to leave but was quickly stopped by an arm around his waist pulling him back to Bill's chest.

"Bill-"

"Don't go. Please? I swear I'll behave."

Charlie sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me?"

Charlie began struggling harder to escape Bill's tight grasp. Bill, however, just tightened his hold and waited for him to calm down.

"What would Mum say?"

"About what?"

"About us sleeping together, moron."

"Probably something about how nice it was of me to let you stay here after another one of those nightmares of yours. You seem to sleep in here more than you do in your own bedroom," Bill laughed.

"Let me go."

Sighing, Billdid as he was told. Charlie blinked, staring in disbelief at his older brother.

"You let me go."

"You told me to."

Charlie slowly lay back down, flinching when Bill reached for him.

"Charlie," Bill sighed.

"Don't."

Bill nodded and pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

The only answer was the sound of Charlie's even breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwynn-Potter--Thanks:)

imakeeper--They probably did. I'll just justify it by saying...uhm...creative license? lol

The-Magickal-Glomping-She--lol I had someone leave a review earlier who said his name was Kaden. That must've made for an awkward read. lol

Sarahamanda--Thank you:)

lostjackal--It seems you never fail to review. lol I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the things you've said. You da man! lol

whatevergirl--Thanks! He sooo has it bad. lol

* * *

"Chaaaaaarlie." 

Grunting, Charlie swatted at the annoying voice and rolled over on the bed.

"Chaaaaaarlie."

He opened his eyes, immediately closing them again to avoid the harsh stream of sunlight bursting through the window. Charlie buried his head into the pillow, sure that he would be able to go back to sleep.

Hands. Soft fingertips were trailing up Charlie's arms. He sighed, pressing into the touch. A low chuckle came from somewhere in front of him. Soft kisses were pressed to his temple, slowly moving until gentle lips covered his own. The hands moved to his waist as tongues came into play.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

Charlie's eyes shot open and he scrambled backwards, falling off the bed.

"Ow. Damn it, Bill."

"I didn't make you fall off," the longhaired teen laughed. "Come back to bed, Charlie."

"No."

Bill shrugged.

"Fine then."

Charlie gasped as Bill flopped off the bed and on top of him. Bill immediately sought Charlie's mouth with his own, nipping at his brother's lower lip before returning to memorizing the inside of Charlie's mouth.

"Bill-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Charlie moaned and leaned backwards, drawing Bill down with him. Humming his approval, Bill slowly worked his hands under the younger's shirt and traced over the muscles from being such a dedicated seeker for Gryffindor. Charlie moved his hands into Bill's hair, threading his fingers through the smooth tresses. He tugged sharply, Bill releasing Charlie's mouth to jerk his head backwards.

Charlie smirked and moved to nibble along Bill's exposed Adam's apple, soothing the bites with small licks here and there and leaving the ponytailed man panting.

"Bill? Charlie? Mom wants you down-"

The two eldest Weasley children stared in horror as 11 year-olds Fred and George stepped in the room.

"-stairs, pronto. So zip up your britches-"

"-and move it!"

And just like that they were gone.

"Shit."

Bill couldn't have agreed more.


	9. Chapter 9

Thin-K----Thanks. You needn't wait any longer...for this chapter at least. lol

thequeeneb----lol Thanks!

Raven Sky Costello----Confuzabibbled? Go ahead and use it. Laugh at all the funny looks you'll get. I do! Thanks!

whatevergirl----See what you think about where this one ends! lol Thanks!

pen pencil whatever----Thanks. I figured since the twins were starting Hogwarts they might be able to, oh I don't know, blackmail Charlie into helping with most of their work. But shhh! It's not a finalized plan yet.

imakeeper----Thanks. Are you a twinshipper by any chance? I sure am. lol

theferretmenace----Thanks!

lostjackal----Will do. Updating during the last couple of months of senior year is rough, man. lol

The-Magickal-Glomping-She----Shhhhh. FWGW is love man! Help any? lol

edevis----Thanks! Good to see a new name. Of course, since i haven't updated in forever...hehehe. Oops? lol

Cantarique Nerella---- I love it when people automatically begin to think I'm gonna twinship in this story. lol Thanks for reading (this and the others). You go, luv!

Amberhawk----You know, your threat thing made me think of one of my best friends (whose name is Amber lol) and how she'd threaten me sometimes when she wanted me to do something. lol

Edwards-Ebed----lmao I think you win the award for funniest review this time. lol Thanks so much for reading. hands you your Bill Weasley cookie reward

Princess Bemidia----No! Don't die! Someone call the ambulance!...ok. sugar rush. wheeeeeeee

acuteparanoia----Well, we'll get their full reactions later, but...

MyHiddenStory----Wow. I didn't think anyone could like this that much. THANKS!

meikouhaikitsune----Ok. Now I think you and MyHiddenStory are in a contest to see who can make me blush the most. lol Thanks!

Sweet Flamer Gigglez----Thanks. Maybe I'll just have them watch sometime. Just for educational purposes, of course. lol

yournombrehere----Thanks. I love the twins and would really hate to have them be all 'DIE YOU INCESTUOUS BASTARDS!' and stuff.

Jinx47----Thank you. This chapter is sort to, but at least it's more. lol

A/N----I really didn't think this story would go past chapter one or be anywhere near this popular. You guys are the greatest!

* * *

"But why can't Ron wait and take Bill's room?"

"Because I said so," Molly Weasley scowled. "Now stop arguing and go start moving your things."

Grumbling, Charlie trudged upstairs. He ignored Percy's concerned questions in favor of kicking his bedroom door. Percy stared at him, listening as his older brother swore again and again, carefully backing into the shadows.

"Would rooming with me for a few months really be that bad?" Bill asked, leaning against the bathroom door.

Percy watched from his hiding place as Charlie whirled around, coming face to face with the eldest Weasley child.

"I promise not to snore," Bill teased.

"It's not your nose I'm worried about; it's your hands."

Bill stepped closer with a whispered "Not my mouth?" and kissed the resisting redhead. Charlie's hands shoved against his brother, but every push became weaker and weaker until, finally, he was pulling Bill to him instead of pushing him away.

Wide eyed, Percy took off his glasses and quickly wiped them on his shirt. He slipped them back up his nose and blinked.

'My brothers are snogging in the hallway.'

"Kind of hot, isn't it?"

Percy clutched his chest and turned around to tell the twins off for sneaking up on him.

"You shouldn't…what?" Percy stared, flabbergasted, at his eleven-year-old twin brothers. "What do you mean, hot? You shouldn't even know what that is!"

Fred (or was it George?) put his hand over Percy's mouth.

"Do you want to be the reason they get caught?"

"Mmphtou."

"Right."

"That's it."

"You're going-"

"-with us."

"C'mon then."

The twins herded Percy down the hallway. The last thing the bespectacled boy saw was Charlie's door closing behind a flash of Bill's ponytail.


End file.
